


To Fly With Her From Sky To Sky

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Series: Femmeslash February 2021 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Complete, Crush at First Sight, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Pre-Relationship, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: Tonks just so happens to be in the right place, at the right time, to be there for Fleur.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Femmeslash February 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	To Fly With Her From Sky To Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fullmetalruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalruby/gifts).



> Title is from “She Flies On Strange Wings” by Golden Earring.
> 
> I do not consent to my work being hosted on any unofficial apps, especially any with ad revenue and subscription services, or any website other than ao3 unless I personally cross-posted a work.

Tonks really thought she was over this little… thing of hers.

She remembers the first time she saw a Veela, at an international Quidditch tournament her dad took her too in her first year, and she had been _enthralled_. It had led to an embarrassing summer that she spent trying to morph herself some wings or at least a beak, and her mother has never let Tonks forget that she had had to soak the entire kitchen to put out the fire Tonks had started. It had been a total accident, but still.

Still, seeing Fleur wreathed by white and black wings--like an Egyptian vulture’s which is like most Veela’s wings that Tonks has seen--even without the beak or the fire… Merlin, she’s _glorious_.

Tonks steps backwards out of the kitchen, stuffs her fist in her mouth to stop any embarrassing noises, and stares wide-eyed at the floor.

Charlie, who just so happens to be home for a weekend, steps up, takes one look in the kitchen then at Tonks and snorts. “Still got a thing for wings?”

If Tonks was a little less fond of her best friend she would only have taken her fist out of her mouth to punch him. As it is, she still shoulder checks him and says, “you’re the absolute worst.”

“Hey,” he holds his hands up in surrender, “I’m not the one having a hallway freak out over my brother’s girlfriend.” Charlie leans forward even though Tonks flicks a snake tongue at him, which normally gets people to back off. “I heard they might not be together much longer though.”

She really, really shouldn’t be happy about that, and Tonks feels guilty for even indulging that feeling for a moment. “Why not?” she still asks, out of morbid curiousity.

Charlie shrugs. “Bill wants to go back to Egypt. Fleur wants to stay in England. Neither of them wants to go to Gringotts branch in France.”

There’s an unholy screech from the kitchen, followed shortly by Bill shouting, “Fine!” and slamming doors.

Tonks is moving back to the kitchen before she even thinks.

Fleur is crumpled at the table, her wings drooping and ruffled, and her bottom lip pushed out in what looks like an attempt to stave off the tears that look to be welling in her eyes. Tonks slows and approaches the table as slowly and carefully as she can.

“Hey, are you… okay?” Tonks says, wincing even as she does, but still hovering her hand over Fleur’s back. It’s such a stupid thing to ask, but nobody ever accused Tonks of knowing what to say when she needs to say it.

Luckily, Fleur just shrugs and sniffs, her French accent thicker than normal when she finally says, “I knew it was too good to last. This is why I should stick to dating women, there is none of this… this… fanfaron!”

She should probably ask for a translation of that French word, but Tonks is rather stuck on the ‘dating women’ part.

“If he had been honest, earlier, I would not be so upset,” Fleur says and collapses across the table facedown. Tonks hesitates a moment before she strokes Fleur’s back between her wings comfortingly. She continues, muffled by her hair and the table, “all I ask is for communication.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Tonks asks, finally able to think enough to be a decent person.

“Ah, I hate to ask,” Fleur demurs, and her wings flutter a bit making breezes dance across the floor.

Tonks doesn’t think there’s anything Fleur could ask that she would say no to, but better not to admit that right now. “Please, let me help.”

Fleur shifts, peeking out underneath her arm at Tonks. “If you could preen me a bit, it would be nice,” she sighs and her wings flutter again, kicking up dust, “I am in such a state, I would not be able to do it justice, and it is always so uncomfortable to put them away without preening.”

Her mouth is dry, and there is nothing in Tonks that doesn’t want to do this, but she also cannot speak to agree.

Instead, as an answer, Tonks nods and lays a deliberately gentle hand on one of Fleur’s wings. Fleur shivers, hums, and Tonks stills so that she doesn’t run screaming from the room.

Slowly, Tonks brushes her fingers through the soft, stiff feathers, straightening them.

It’s repetitive work, soothing even for Tonks, and Fleur makes such pretty, little noises that Tonks could quickly get addicted to this.

Too soon--and yet it feels like it takes years--Tonks is done. It’s probably not a perfect job, but Fleur is upright and alert so clearly it did help even for all the flaws it probably had.

Tonks smiles--probably dopiely, she never could keep her face straight much to her mother’s chagrin--but Fleur merely smiles back and stretches, her wings dissolving away like dew in the summer sun.

“Thank you, that was wonderful,” Fleur says, and Tonks morphs away her blush with a thought. Just because Tonks is incredibly obvious doesn’t mean she needs to make it so simple a child could figure out her crush.

“You’re welcome,” Tonks manages before she stuffs her fist in her mouth again to keep from saying something very stupid. Her hands smell like feathers. She bites harder.

Fleur’s giggle is light and sweet. “Ah, you are so silly,” she says, laying a hand on Tonks’ arm, “to think that I could not hear you in the hallway, dear Tonks.” Fleur pats Tonks’ arm and Tonks doesn’t think she remembers how to breathe. Fleur giggles again and sails away, her parting words, “I will send you an owl when I am feeling a bit better, no? If you would like to wait, of course.”

She’s gone after that, without Tonks being able to even think or move.

Charlie pokes his head in only moments later. “I’m not going to tell Bill you picked up his ex right after they broke up if you don’t.”

Tonks snorts, then starts laughing hysterically, and even she can’t tell if it’s shock or actual humor. She has an owl to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> So I generally don’t write wingkink, but when fullmetalruby asked for Tonks/Fleur when I asked for prompts, I knew I had to do it. It is just _too perfect_ for them.
> 
> If you'd like, come visit me on [tumblr](https://sachinighte.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
